Możliwości tuningu w Lexa New Classic
W Lexa gracz ma do dyspozycji szeroki wachlarz pojazdów zarówno lądowych, jak i wodnych oraz powietrznych. Rzecz jasna, skoro można zasiąść za kierownicą tak wielu aut, nie może zabraknąć też tuningu. LeBron Games, twórca gry jest odpowiedzialne za kilka serii gier wyścigowych, takich jak Need for Speed (skupione na wyścigach ulicznych), Test Drive Unlimited (skupione na aspektach RPG i MMO) czy Forza Motorsport wraz ze spin-offem Forza Horizon (Motorsport - skupione na aspektach symulacyjnych, Horizon - na czystej zabawie) - ważną cechą wszystkich z tych serii była możliwość modyfikowania samochodów. W Lexa możliwości tej także ich nie brakuje - zachowano większość tych dostępnych we wspomnianych grach, a także dodano kilka nowych, kilka pochodzących z bety oraz kilka z innych serii gier, które - mimo że nie są ścigałkami - posiadały kilka unikalnych opcji personalizacji pojazdu. Gracz w grze ma do dyspozycji dwa rodzaje warsztatów - Pay 'n' Spray oraz Los Santos Customs. Ten pierwszy może jedynie przemalować i naprawić samochód. Co ciekawe, efekt przemalowania jest ten sam, co w GTA Vice City. W tym drugim można zupełnie przerobić swój pojazd, oraz co równie ciekawe - odgłosy menu są prawie identyczne do tych z Need for Speed: Underground 2, a sam interfejs przypomina ten z nowego Need For Speed. Poniższa lista przedstawia opcje tuningu, jakie można spotkać w Lexa. Dla większości samochodów są one jednakowe, jednak niektóre posiadają ekskluzywne opcje. KLIK KLIK Specyfikacje *Specyfikacja Circuit **Specyfikacja stworzona specjalnie pod tory wyścigowe. *Specyfikacja Off-road **Specyfikacja stworzona do jazdy po nieutwardzonej nawierzchni. *Specyfikacja Street **Specyfikacja stworzona do jazdy po ulicach. *Specyfikacja Drag **Specyfikacja stworzona specjalnie pod wyścigi typu drag. *Specyfikacja Monster **Specyfikacja zmieniająca auto w pojazd typu monster truck. *Specyfikacja Drift **Specyfikacja stworzona specjalnie do driftu. Wygląd *Zestawy całej karoserii **Vapor (opcja pochodząca z gry Need for Speed: Underground 2) **Mantis (NFS:U2) **Armageddon (NFS:U2) **Apocalypse (NFS:U2) **Wybrane realne części *Przednie zderzaki (wszystkie z nich mają dostępny AUTOSCULPT z NFS: Carbon, możliwość dodania karbonu, przeszklenia, naklejek "Stickerbomb" oraz przemalowania) **Snyper (NFS:U2) **Stag (NFS:U2) **Orion (NFS:U2) **Renegade (NFS:U2) **Shadow (NFS:U2) **Strike (NFS:U2) **Overdrive (NFS:U2) **Slipstream (NFS:U2) **Slingblade (NFS:U2) **Sweeper (NFS:U2) **Wolfpack (NFS:U2) **Spyder (NFS:U2) **Storm (NFS:U2) **Frenzy (NFS:U2) **Blast (NFS:U2) **Rage (NFS:U2) **Veribrace (NFS:U2) **Raptor (NFS:U2) **Roadrunner (NFS:U2) **Squire 9 (NFS:U2) **Triton (NFS:U2) **Stingray (NFS:U2) **Xilon (NFS:U2) **Outlaw (NFS:U2) **Valhalla (NFS:U2) **Borrillo (NFS:Carbon) **Wybrane realne części **Zdemontuj zderzak *Tylne zderzaki (AUTOSCULPT, karbon, szkło, Stickerbomb, lakierowanie) **Snyper (NFS:U2) **Stag (NFS:U2) **Orion (NFS:U2) **Renegade (NFS:U2) **Shadow (NFS:U2) **Strike (NFS:U2) **Overdrive (NFS:U2) **Slipstream (NFS:U2) **Slingblade (NFS:U2) **Sweeper (NFS:U2) **Wolfpack (NFS:U2) **Spyder (NFS:U2) **Storm (NFS:U2) **Frenzy (NFS:U2) **Blast (NFS:U2) **Rage (NFS:U2) **Veribrace (NFS:U2) **Raptor (NFS:U2) **Roadrunner (NFS:U2) **Squire 9 (NFS:U2) **Triton (NFS:U2) **Stingray (NFS:U2) **Xilon (NFS:U2) **Outlaw (NFS:U2) **Valhalla (NFS:U2) **Borrillo (NFS:Carbon) **Wybrane realne części **Zdemontuj zderzak *Progi (AUTOSCULPT, karbon, szkło, Stickerbomb, lakierowanie): **Snyper (NFS:U2) **Stag (NFS:U2) **Orion (NFS:U2) **Renegade (NFS:U2) **Shadow (NFS:U2) **Strike (NFS:U2) **Overdrive (NFS:U2) **Slipstream (NFS:U2) **Slingblade (NFS:U2) **Sweeper (NFS:U2) **Wolfpack (NFS:U2) **Spyder (NFS:U2) **Storm (NFS:U2) **Frenzy (NFS:U2) **Blast (NFS:U2) **Rage (NFS:U2) **Veribrace (NFS:U2) **Raptor (NFS:U2) **Roadrunner (NFS:U2) **Squire 9 (NFS:U2) **Triton (NFS:U2) **Stingray (NFS:U2) **Xilon (NFS:U2) **Outlaw (NFS:U2) **Valhalla (NFS:U2) **Borrillo (NFS:Carbon) **Wybrane realne części **Zdemontuj progi *Spojlery (AUTOSCULPT, karbon, szkło, stickerbomb, lakierowanie. Może też zostać zainstalowana opcja wysuwania się ich dopiero przy odpowiedniej prędkości). Zwiększają: sterowanie: **Jorgen (NFS:U2) **Rocken 5 (NFS:U2) **Airforce (NFS:U2) **Arrow (NFS:U2) **Barracuda (NFS:U2) **Wildfire (NFS:U2) **Ripper (NFS:U2) **Reaper (NFS:U2) **Borra (NFS:U2) **Ghost (NFS:U2) **Dragon (NFS:U2) **Creeper (NFS:U2) **Tandem (NFS:U2) **Dogstar (NFS:U2) **Banshee (NFS:U2) **Mystic (NFS:U2) **Specter (NFS:U2) **Slingshot (NFS:U2) **Heckler (NFS:U2) **Edge (NFS:U2) **Bonesaw (NFS:U2) **Rhino (NFS:U2) **Viper (NFS:U2) **Lex 42 (NFS:U2) **Gravedigger (NFS:U2) **Tornado (NFS:U2) **Venom (NFS:U2) **Switchblade (NFS:U2) **Fishtail (NFS:U2) **Impact (NFS:U2) **Groundmaster (NFS:U2) **Nightmare (NFS:U2) **Mach 5 (NFS:U2) **Dynamo (NFS:U2) **Scarab (NFS:U2) **Joker (NFS:U2) **Shockwave (NFS:U2) **Phoenix (NFS:U2) **Lynx (NFS:U2) **Edolix (NFS:U2) **Wybrane realne części *Maski (AUTOSCULPT, karbon, szkło, stickerbomb, lakierowanie): **Beast (NFS:U2) **Double-V (NFS:U2) **Tri-Slot (NFS:U2) **Speed (NFS:U2) **G-Force (NFS:U2) **Overdial (NFS:U2) **Trident (NFS:U2) **Formula-Style (NFS:U2) **Mongoose (NFS:U2) **Twister (NFS:U2) **Duo Max (NFS:U2) **Tremor (NFS:U2) **Fusion (NFS:U2) **Tsunami (NFS:U2) **Slingshot (NFS:U2) **Colix (NFS:U2) **Airomax (NFS:U2) **Syncromax (NFS:U2) **Sibill (NFS:U2) **DJM Hyde (NFS:U2) **Eraser (NFS:U2) **Speedline (NFS:U2) **Factor X (NFS:U2) **Wybrane realne części **Zdemontuj maskę *Wloty powietrza na dachu (AUTOSCULPT, karbon, stickerbomb, możliwość podwojenia i ustawienia strony (lewa, prawa, środek), lakierowanie): **Jetstream (NFS:U2) **Headwind (NFS:U2) **Northeast (NFS:U2) **Annex (NFS:U2) **Riptide (NFS:U2) **Ximian (NFS:U2) **Aerostyle (NFS:U2) **Blindside (NFS:U2) **Windtunnel (NFS:U2) **Blastback (NFS:U2) **Airstream (NFS:U2) **Zephyr (NFS:U2) **Backdraft (NFS:U2) **Cyclone (NFS:U2) **Tempest (NFS:U2) **Typhoon (NFS:U2) **Twister (NFS:U2) **Wybrane realne części *Błotniki (karbon, stickerbomb, lakierowanie) **Snyper (NFS:U2) **Stag (NFS:U2) **Orion (NFS:U2) **Renegade (NFS:U2) **Shadow (NFS:U2) **Strike (NFS:U2) **Overdrive (NFS:U2) **Slipstream (NFS:U2) **Slingblade (NFS:U2) **Sweeper (NFS:U2) **Wolfpack (NFS:U2) **Spyder (NFS:U2) **Storm (NFS:U2) **Frenzy (NFS:U2) **Blast (NFS:U2) **Rage (NFS:U2) **Veribrace (NFS:U2) **Raptor (NFS:U2) **Roadrunner (NFS:U2) **Squire 9 (NFS:U2) **Triton (NFS:U2) **Stingray (NFS:U2) **Xilon (NFS:U2) **Outlaw (NFS:U2) **Valhalla (NFS:U2) **Borrillo (NFS:Carbon) **Wybrane realne części **Zdemontuj błotnik *Przednie światła: **Topaz (NFS:U2) **Hyde (NFS:U2) **Apex (NFS:U2) **Geiser (NFS:U2) **Qwartz (NFS:U2) **Elan (NFS:U2) **Colix (NFS:U2) **Topix (NFS:U2) **Zoid (NFS:U2) **Ushar (NFS:U2) **Wybrane realne części **Zdemontuj przednie światła *Tylne światła: **Sportglow (NFS:U2) **Streetray (NFS:U2) **Impact (NFS:U2) **Jett (NFS:U2) **Aurora (NFS:U2) **Amped (NFS:U2) **I-Star (NFS:U2) **Lumotek (NFS:U2) **Bolt (NFS:U2) **Wybrane realne części **Zdemontuj tylne światła *Lusterka (AUTOSCULPT, karbon, stickerbomb, lakierowanie): **Weflect (NFS:U2) **Echo (NFS:U2) **Recoil (NFS:U2) **Riccochet (NFS:U2) **Rezon8 (NFS:U2) **Rebound (NFS:U2) **Boomerang (NFS:U2) **Flinch (NFS:U2) **Reaction (NFS:U2) **Detonator (NFS:U2) **Razor (NFS:U2) **Ignitor (NFS:U2) **Liberator (NFS:U2) **Streetstack (NFS:U2) **Wand (NFS:U2) **VStream (NFS:U2) **Redial (NFS:U2) **Geronimo (NFS:U2) **Maxphat (NFS:U2) **Renegade (NFS:U2) **Huayra (NOWE, lusterko z Pagani Huayra) **Wybrane realne części **Zdemontuj lusterko *Wydech (AUTOSCULPT, karbon, stickerbomb, możliwość dodania tytanu, lakierowanie, zmienia dźwięk silnika): **Backlash (NFS:U2) **Livia (NFS:U2) **Ace (NFS:U2) **Vortex (NFS:U2) **Frenzy (NFS:U2) **Blast (NFS:U2) **Rumble (NFS:U2) **Thunderbolt (NFS:U2) **Rocket (NFS:U2) **Sonic (NFS:U2) **Jester (NOWE, wydech z Jestera z GTA V) **Wybrane realne części *Kaczki **Wybrane realne części *Splittery **Wybrane realne części *Dyfuzory **Wybrane realne części *Znaczek **Zmień znaczek (logo ekipy, innej marki, lub wykreowane samemu) *Koła (AUTOSCULPT, karbon): **wszystkie felgi z Need For Speed **kilka nowych **wszystkie felgi z Forza Horizon 2 **wszystkie felgi fabryczne z innych aut w nowej zakładce "Fabryczne" **OPONY: ***Kolor podstawowy opony: wszystkie kolory z lakierów dla karoserii samochodu ***Kolor dodatkowy opony (pasek lub nazwa producenta opony, do wyboru): wszystkie kolory z lakierów do karoserii samochodów **DYM SPOD OPON: wszystkie dymy spod opon z GTA V. **kuloodporne opony **SPINNERY: wszystkie z NFS:U2 i Saints Row 2 **kolce (SR2) **Auto może posiadać cztery różne rodzaje felg - jedne z przodu z lewej strony, drugie z przodu z prawej strony, trzecie z tyłu z lewej strony i czwarte z tyłu z prawej strony. **Każde koło może posiadać odrębny dym spod opon. **LAKIEROWANIE FELG: ***szprycha 1 (jak w Midnight Club: Los Angeles) ***szprycha 2 (jak w MC:LA) ***szprycha 3 (jak w MC:LA) ***spinnery **Zaciski hamulcowe (lakierowanie) **Tarcze hamulcowe *Klatka: **klatka sportowa **klatka rajdowa *Klaksony **klakson standardowy **syrena policyjna **klakson klauna **klakson ciężarówki **klakson standardowy #2 **klakson hazardu **klakson obcych **klakson obcych #2 **klakson obcych #3 **klakson obcych zmienny **klakson Mr. Whoopee #1 **klakson Mr. Whoopee #2 **klakson Mr. Whoopee #3 **klakson Mr. Whoopee zmienny *Tablice: **wybierz dowolne kolory (tło i napis) **tablice Liberty City **tablice Vice City **tablice Palmont **tablice Rockport **tablice Bayview **tablice Stilwater **tablice Steelport **tablice brytyjskie **tablice niemieckie **tablice włoskie **tablice francuskie **zdemontuj tablice *Dach: **karbonowy dach **dach stickerbomb **dach targa **dach szklany **Zdemontuj dach *Pancerz: **0-100% (wybierane za pomocą suwaka) *Intercooler: **Intercooler Lakierowanie *Klasy lakierów **Kolory tworzy się samemu za pomocą suwaków, system jest ten sam co w Need For Speed **perłowy (tylko dla metalicznych, dla innych klas kolorów tylko po zrobieniu glitcha) **kolory specjalne (wszystkie kolory z Forzy Horizon 2) **wszystkie kolory z Forza Horizon 2, Need for Speed Underground 2, kilka z GTA V oraz dwa nowe: Rosso Corsa i Fluorescencyjny błękit *Obszary do lakierowania: **lakier bazowy **lakierowanie maski **lakierowanie lusterek **lakierowanie spojlera **lakierowanie progów **lakierowanie dachowych wlotów powietrza **lakierowanie hamulców **lakierowanie przewodów w silniku **lakierowanie wydechów **lakierowanie zacisków hamulcowych *Naklejki: **wszystkie naklejki z NFS:U2, Carbon i ProStreet **własne naklejki tworzone przez wbudowany do gry kreator **wszystkie naklejki można skalować, przemieszczać, obracać i tak dalej, jak w NFS:Carbon WINYLE FIRM: *obszary te same co w NFS:U2 *firmy: **Atomic **Sprunk **eCola **Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts **Burger Shot **Cluckin' Bell **The Well Stacked Pizza Co. **ERIS **FlyUS **Heat **GRUPPE Sechs **Base5 **Bank of Liberty **Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company **CROWEX **Fruit **Kronos **Logger **Pisswasser **Perseus **ProLaps **SubUrban **Weazel News **Liberty Tree **Binco **Ammu-Nation **Merryweather Security Consulting **Mors Mutual Insurance **EgoChaser **Los Santos Customs **JUNK Energy Drink **Up-n-Atom **Xoomer **RON **Venom **Epic Eclipse **MOMO **Sparco **Rocket Bunny **Speedhunters **rotiform **fifteen52 **Watanabe **Work **KONIG **BBS Wnętrze aut i dodatki specjalne *Niestandardowe zegary **Flames (NFS:U2) **Griffin (NFS:U2) **Tabby (NFS:U2) **Bulls Eye (NFS:U2) **Supersport (NFS:U2) **Retro (NFS:U2) **Phantom (NFS:U2) **Invader (NFS:U2) **Circuit (NFS:U2) **Bling (NFS:U2) **Vulcano (NOWE - z Icony Vulcano) **M4 (NOWE - z BMW M4) **Ferrari (NOWE - z Ferrari 458 Italia) **powyższe zegary są wyświetlane zarówno jako część HUD-u, jak i we wnętrzu samochodu *Neony: **czerwony **zielony **niebieski **żółty **jasny żółty **aqua **biały **koralowy **magenta **limonkowy **fioletowy **purpurowy **złoty **czerwony pulsujący **zielony pulsujący **niebieski pulsujący **żółty pulsujący **jasny żółty pulsujący **aqua pulsujący **biały pulsujący **koralowy pulsujący **magenta pulsujący **limonkowy pulsujący **fioletowy pulscujący **purpurowy pulsujący **złoty pulsujący **zmienny tęczowy **zmienny tęczowy pulsujący **Stwórz kolor *Neony w silniku **te same kolory co wyżej *Neony w bagażniku **te same kolory co wyżej *Neony w środku **te same kolory co wyżej *Przyciemnienie szyb **Czarny **Zielony **Niebieski **Czerwony **Żółty **Aqua **Koralowy **Pomarańczowy **Magenta **Limonkowy **Purpurowy **Złoto **Stwórz kolor **CIEMNOSĆ: dostosowanie tego, jak ciemne są szyby (0-100%) *Przyciemnienie szyb reflektorów **Czarny **Zielony **Niebieski **Czerwony **Żółty **Aqua **Koralowy **Pomarańczowy **Magenta **Limonkowy **Purpurowy **Złoto **Stwórz kolor **CIEMNOSĆ: dostosowanie tego, jak ciemne są szyby (0-100%) *Siedzenia: **Epic Eclipse #1 **Epic Eclipse #2 **Venom #1 **Venom #2 **Momo #1 **Momo #2 **Sparco #1 **Sparco #2 *Kolor siedzeń: **biały **czarny **zielony **kremowy **niebieski **czerwony **żółty **aqua **koralowy **pomarańczowy **magenta **limonkowy **purpurowy **złoty **obite skórą tygrysa **obite skórą zebry **Stwórz kolor *Kierownice: **Epic Eclipse #1 **Epic Eclipse #2 **Venom #1 **Venom #2 **Momo #1 **Momo #2 **Sparco #1 **Sparco #2 *Kolor kierownicy: **biały **czarny **zielony **kremowy **niebieski **czerwony **żółty **aqua **koralowy **pomarańczowy **magenta **limonkowy **purpurowy **złoty **Stwórz kolor *Kolor deski rozdzielczej: **biały **czarny **zielony **kremowy **niebieski **czerwony **żółty **aqua **koralowy **pomarańczowy **magenta **limonkowy **purpurowy **złoty **Stwórz kolor *Futrzana kostka **czerwono-biała **czarno-biała **biało-czarna **czerwono-czarna **czarno-czerwona **biało-czerwona *Hydraulika: **hydraulika *Drzwi: **normalne drzwi **Lambo Doors (otwierane do góry) **drzwi otwierane pod wiatr **Zdemontuj drzwi (zwiększa:'' ''przyspieszenie, sterowanie) Tuning mechaniczny Bardziej dopracowana wersja tego z Need for Speed: Carbon. Wszystko ładnie, po polsku. Proste, a nie jakieś ustawianie ciśnienia w oponach, tak jak w Forzie Horizon 2. Można jednak robić swapy silników i zmieniać rodzaj napędu (RWD, FWD, AWD). Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby auta pokroju Toyota Supra, Nissan Skyline czy Mazda RX-8 nie mogły rywalizować w wyścigach z Koenigseggami Agera czy Lamborghini Sesto Elemento po dobrym zmodyfikowaniu. Uzbrojenie *Karabiny maszynowe *Kolczatki *Rozlewany olej Kategoria:Los Playaz Kategoria:TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Era 2014 TheAnonim13